Gianna Andrews
Gianna "Gia" Harrison - Andrews is the youngest daughter of Marleen Harrison, but only daughter of Fred Andrews. She was a result of a fling between the pair. She is the eldest half sister of Archie Andrews. Current Life Gia who now has grown up a lot has become a successful business woman following in her fathers footsteps. She left Riverdale for a few months but came back after the news of her dad from Archie. Gianna now the age of 20 is the co-manager of La Bonne Nuit. After everything that has happened she began to honour her late father [[Fred Andrews|'Fred Andrews']].' She still lives with Archie in their fathers house but Mary lives with both of them right now still in Riverdale. Personality ''Even though she has grown up and changed everything she is still a confident and determined young woman, but she can still change her personality around people who she loves and cares about. Physical Appearance Gianna is a very beautiful, woman with a slender physique. She has an light olive skin complexion oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Gianna sometimes wears her hair straight with a middle part, but can sometimes wear it with slight curls. She still has casual style even though she has gotten a little older. Goodbye to Fred With Fred's funeral and death coming alight Gianna was actually not in Riverdale at the time she travelled back after receiving the call from Archie. She attended Fred's funeral but left it all to Archie as she thought he had the right to speak but she gave a little speech about her late father. Relationships *Gia and Fred Andrews *Gia and FP Jones *Gianna and Charles ---- *UPDATED* Marleen Harrison Marleen and Gia relationship has always been very good, they are really close as mother and daughter. Marleen and Gia have always stuck by each other and ever since the death of Damian Rodriguez they have gotten a lot closer. They both do not hold secrets from each other but it is finally revealed that Marleen has been holding a big secret for 18 years of Gia's life and that is her biological father. After the news of Gia's biological father has come in out Gia and Marleen's relationship has changed causing Gia not being able to trust anything else that comes out of her mothers mouth. With their relationship changed Marleen thought that getting out of Riverdale would be best to calm the situation down and letting Gia take time to get her head around everything. Marleen left Riverdale after apologising to Gia and letting her know that she will wait for her forgiveness. After finding out about Fred's passing Gianna tried to get in contact with her mother but never got any contact back. ---- Archie Andrews Gia and Archie have known each other since they were 10 years old. Archie and Gia have always had a good friend ship since they can remember. Like some friends start developing crushes on each other surprisingly enough Gia and Archie did not do this their relationship was more like a Brother and Sister relationship. Obviously they agree and disagree on stuff and there has been moments were Gia might wanna yell at Archie but they will always care and be there for one another. After Damian Rodriguez passed away Archie and Fred always helped Gia and her mother in the best way they could, no matter what. When it was told that Gia was Fred Andrews biological daughter, Archie couldn't believe it. He was annoyed and yelling at first but told Gia none of it was her fault and their parents should of done what was right and let them be together as siblings when they was younger. Archie and Gia to this day after finding out that they are family have the perfect Brother sister relationship anyone could ask for. ---- Fred Andrews Fred is the biological father of Gia but nothing is said until she gets older. Fred saw Gia grow up because, her mother Marleen Harrison and foster father Damian Rodriguez were always the neighbours of the Andrews family. After Damian passed away Fred was there for Marleen and Gia though thick and thin. He think it's his way of saying sorry for the years he couldn't be there for her birthdays and what not. Read More Here... ---- FP Jones The relationship between FP and Gia is a very complicated one. Gia and FP really care for each other. Ever since FP started drinking heavily Gia has always told him to stop because it will destroy his family and the people he love most will walk away from him and he will die a 'lonely old man'. After getting arrested for Jason Blossom's death Gia would always visit FP on her own to see how he was doing in which nobody knew about. After getting out of prison and coming back into Riverdale this is were their relationship between the two of them began to change and got more serious. FP and Gia started to see more and more of each other and it wasn't because Jughead was inviting her over, FP himself was inviting her around. After a few months of just being their for each other they finally shared a kiss which was led by FP and ended up with them in a sexual interaction. After that happen Gia said it was a mistake because he is her bestfriend and ex boyfriends Dad. They never spoke about that night since. But every time they come in contact wether it be gathering at a party with family or she coming to see how Jughead was there was always a tension between them but they acted normal around each other. (Updated Soon) ---- Ricky DeSantos Gia and Ricky meet after he turns up at their house while she is coming back from school one day. She asks if he is lost to which he says he wants to see Archie, he introduced himself and she remembered he was the boy that stabbed Archie and then run off, she told him to come inside with her to wait for Archie. She offers him a drink in which he replies with a cup of coco, she leaves him to drink he's drink in the kitchen and goes into the living room. As soon as she hears the door unlock she runs to the door telling Ricky to stay in the kitchen before she opens the door. She tells Archie that Ricky has come back to apologise and he scoffs walking towards the kitchen telling Ricky to leave she tries to stop Archie from throwing him out but Ricky gets up and walks out before saying Thank You to Gia. Without Gia knowing Ricky stands outside the door , she confronts Archie saying she is not leaving a 13 year old boy outside. Archie eventually gives up which causes Gia to go to the front door to see if he had left or if she can see him, to her surprise he is sat on the steps. She calls his name and tells him to come inside she gives him blankets and a shirt to sleep in she tells him that if he needs anything to come and awake her. (I may update this if not it will be available in relationships whoever wants to read about it. Gallery Category:Female cast Category:Female Category:Myfiction Females Category:Updated Category:Female Cast